Lesson 4
Yorozuya and Otose have their stuff stolen by a new employee. Summary Kagura asks Otose for more rice but is welcomed with annoyance as Otose states that her bar isn’t a restaurant. Kagura decides to ignore her completely and Otose yells to Gintoki about the identity of the gluttonous girl while she eats the rest of the rice. He explains her situation to Otose but she only insults him for not understanding that he can’t support “an eating machine” and pay the rent. When Gin explains the threat he is under by Kagura, she shoots a glass to his face. A girl then asks if Gin is alright much to his surprise. He asks Otose if she is new to which she agrees and states that she was trying to raise money to go back home. Gin compares the new girl Catherine to Kagura and is rewarded with another glass to the face. The police then appears and asks some questions. It seems that there has been some cases of robbery and supposedly by an Amanto who came illegally to the country. Gin tries to blame Kagura but she only breaks his finger. He yells that he has trying to get her a free ride home but she states that she didn’t want to go back with criminal record and if she had to go back she would simply hang to the ship. The police understands that they wouldn’t get anything here and Otose urges them to leave saying that there isn’t someone like that between them. Catherine reveals that she’s the thief and starts running away with Gin’s scooter. Otose is shocked and Gin and Kagura understanding that they have been stolen, insult the Amanto and hijack the police car. They start pursuing Catherine but Shinpachi tries to calm the couple down stating that the things she stole aren’t worth it. Gin explains that between the things that were stolen was a video that if he didn’t return he would have to pay a high fee but Kagura reassures him that after they catched Catherine, the money she stole would be theirs and they wouldn’t have to worry about things like that. Shinpachi is in shock with the statement but asks Kagura if she has license to which she explains that she didn’t need a license to hit people. Gin begs Kagura to be careful with his video and Shinpachi exclaims his surprise about their thoughts. Catherine then goes into an alley and Kagura, in a killing rage, doesn’t pay attention and crashes into a river. Otose arrives in time to talk with Catherine and states that she’s disappointed as she actually liked her. Catherine claims that Otose is a good but fool person. Otose vents that she can’t change that part of her but thanks to that she meet some “interesting” people. Otose explains that in a winter day when she went to her husband’s grave and gave her offerings, her husband’s tombstone “talked” to her. The voice asked to eat the Manju that she offered to her husband but she only answered to ask him as it was his. The person immediately ate the Manju and Otose asked what her husband had said. The voice states that a dead person doesn’t talk but at least he had made a promise with him. Catherine starts the scooter in order to run Otose over but Otose, without moving, continues stating that the voice said that to pay the favor he would protect her to the rest of her life in her husband’s stead. Gin emerges from the river and before Catherine manages to run over Otose knocks her out. Gin comments to Otose that people who don’t pay back favor have disgusting hearts to which Otose answers that people who don’t pay rents also have them. Gin reaches the conclusion that everyone has a disgusting heart and Otose states that since she was saved by him, he wouldn’t have to pay the rent this month. Happily, Gin thanks saying he would definitely pay the next to the next month (much to her annoyance). Quotes *Shimura Shinpachi: "You have an ugly heart behind those beautiful eyes!" *Kagura: "You don't need a license to hit people with your car." *Catherine: "It's nice to take care of people but don't overdo it." *Sakata Gintoki: "I won't forget this favor. This old lady probably doesn't have much left. From now on, I'll protect her from you." Characters #Kagura #Otose #Shimura Shinpachi #Sakata Gintoki #Catherine Category:Chapters